Routine
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Yuuko Uchiha. Sasuke telah pergi selama setahun. Naruto tinggal di apartemen mereka tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. SasuNaru. Implisit lemon. One shot.


_**SasuNaru**_

_**Rated:**__**M**__**  
**__**Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: **__**05-28-08**__**  
Story id: **__**4285354**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Routine © Yuuko Uchiha**_

_**Beta-ed by FBSN  
**_

**Routine**_**  
**_

Aku menutup pintu dan memasuki apartemen kita.

Aku menutup pintu dan memasuki apartemen kita… apartemenku… apartemenmu? Aku tidak tahu lagi… sudah sangat banyak waktu yang berlalu sejak kau berada di sini, rasanya seperti selamanya. Aku muak dengan ini, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Mataku memandang tempat ini; di setiap sudut aku dapat melihat hantumu.

Di pintu… Aku terbiasa menunggumu kembali, jadi di saat kau berjalan melewati pintu itu, aku akan menerjang dan menyambutmu pulang.

Di dapur… Kuseret tanganku menyentuh permukaan meja kecil itu. Aku bisa melihat diriku terbaring di atas permukaan itu dengan kau yang berada di atasku… merasakanku. Kau sering berkata bahwa satu-satunya caramu memakan sesuatu yang manis, hanyalah jika makanan itu berada di atas tubuhku.

Ruang tamu… Oh Tuhan… Mataku memandang jendela. Kau senang mendorongku ke arah kaca agar kita dapat 'menikmati pemandangan' sementra berhubungan intim, dasar mesum.

Kamar mandi… Aku suka saat-saat dimana kau mengejutkanku sementara aku berada di shower. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat berapa kali aku harus terlambat karena aku senang menjejaki tetes-tetes air di kulit pucatmu dengan lidahku.

Tapi sekarang, sangatlah sulit untuk memasuki ruangan kita.

Setahun yang lalu, tepat hari ini.

Kau pergi.

Kau pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan saat itulah rutinitasku dimulai. Bangun. Bekerja. Memakan sesuatu—setelah bawahanku mengingatkan. Kau tahu Sasuke, ramen itu tidak terasa sama lagi? Dan saat aku kembali ke apartemen, aku tertidur dengan dihantui oleh kenangan tentangmu. Saat aku terbangun keesokan paginya, kuharap aku tak pernah melakukan itu.

Aku tidak peduli kalau kau berkata kau tidak punya pilihan! Kau menyuruhku tinggal di sini; kau membuatku berjanji untuk tinggal agar kau selalu tahu aku ada di sini. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku benci itu sekarang, karena rasanya tidak sanggup bagiku untuk berada di sini tanpa mengingat setiap waktu, setiap bisikan, dan setiap sentuhan yang kita bagi bersama.

Aku tahu jantungku sudah berhenti dulu.

. . .

"Waktunya pindah, Naruto." Dia diberitahu oleh temannya yang berambut pink.

"Kau tidak lagi sama sejak dia pergi." Temannya yang bertaring menyahut setuju.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa aku sudah mengetahuinya? Sialan! Aku sungguh-sungguh paham!"

Dia berteriak pada mereka… dia berteriak pada mereka! Mereka semua terkejut, sahabat mereka yang berambut pirang ini benar-benar telah berubah, dia terlihat kosong.

Di bulan-bulan pertama dia terlihat baik-baik saja, dia mencoba untuk mengerti, mereka masih saling berhubungan dan ini bukan berarti mereka berpisah; kekasihnya hanya berada di seberang samudra.

"Naruto, kami tahu kau mencintainya," nama_nya_ tidak disebutkan dengan keras lagi. "Tapi ini sudah cukup, sudah hampir lima bulan sejak terakhir kau berbicara dengannya."

"Aku tahu," katanya, hampir tak bisa menahan air mata, "Tapi hatiku tidak mendengarkan pikiranku." Rasa sakit yang terlihat di matanya sungguh sangat menghancurkan hati.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk tinggal di tempatnya? Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menunggunya? Kenapa waktu itu dia berkata bahwa… dia mencintaiku?" katanya dengan suara lirih, "Aku tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang begitu pengecut. Aku ingin mendengar bahwa dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Tapi Naruto, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau dia mungkin tidak bisa menelponmu? Kau di sini, memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya Tuhan saja yang mengetahui, dan mungkin saja di sana dia terkena kecelakaan atau apa."

"Kiba, dasar bodoh!" kata teman mereka memukul si rambut cokelat, "Tidak bisakah kau lebih sedikit peka? Sasuke baik-baik saja! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Ya… dia baik-baik saja."

"Naruto…" teman-temannya saling berpandangan, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan.

. . .

Hari berikut berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengikuti rutinitas yang sama. Jadi saat Naruto pulang pada suatu malam, dia tidak menyadari bahwa lampu telah menyala. Dia tidak juga melihat sebuah koper kecil yang bersandar di pintu. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sebuah siluet ramping tengah mengamatiya.

Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan bahu tertunduk. Ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya, dan kulit kecokelatannya terlihat pucat—tak sehat.

Rasa berat dan bersalah menguasai sang pengamat.

Ia sangat takut dilukai dan akhirnya malah melukai. Dia bisa mengakui… untuk sesaat, rasanya untuk bernafas saja sangatlah berat, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia menjadi penyebab hal ini.

Ia khawatir bahwa si pirang akan menemukan kekasih lain jadi dia meninggalkannya. Itulah mengapa dia berhenti menelpon; jadi lelaki pirang itu tak bisa memberi tahu bahwa dia tak lagi mencintainya. Dia akan menunggu sampai dia pulang, lalu… lalu apa? Lalu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali. Dia akan bertarung demi Naruto, tetapi dengan jauhnya jarak ini, itu sangatlah sulit. Dia terlalu fokus pada ketakutannya sendiri bahwa lelaki itu akan menemukan orang lain—ia sangat tampan, ceria, dan selalu menarik perhatian—sampai akhirnya dia melupakan ketidakamanan Naruto sendiri.

Rasa panik menguasai tubuhnya bagai tembakan adrenalin. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu? Dia sangat takut tak bisa menemukan Naruto saat pulang… sesungguhnya dia telah sampai sejak beberapa hari lalu dan melakukan pencarian, dia merasa sangat bahagia mendapati Naruto masih memenuhi janjinya dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya… tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang pulang dan mendapatkan pelukan selamat datang terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sasuke berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit, khawatir dengan kurangnya perhatian sang lelaki pirang. Tapi yang mematahkannya adalah saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya, tanpa pengakuan akan keberadaannya, tanpa sambutan. Seolah dia sedang tidak memandang apa-apa.

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat dia berlutut di hadapan Naruto, mendapati reaksinya—yang sama sekali tidak ada. Jadi Sasuke menyentuhnya, mengusap pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya, mengirim kehangatan pada sistemnya.

Naruto terlonjak karena sensasi itu, dan mengernyitkan dahi seakan menunggu untuk terbangun. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke saat lelaki pirang itu mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia menggenggam lelaki yang lain tanpa berkata apa-apa bahwa dia nyata. Saat kesadaran itu akhirnya datang, air mata keluar, namun diiringi pula dengan kemarahan.

Naruto menerjang Sasuke, kepalan tangannya menumbuk rahang Sasuke dengan keras, tetapi sang pria berambut hitam bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan satu pun pukulan yang terlontar ke arahnya karena dia sangat bersyukur akhirnya dia mendapatkan reaksi dari lelaki pirang itu. Begitu seterusnya, mengacaukan seluruh sudut ruang tengah, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang peduli ataupun sadar sampai akhirnya Naruto menaiki Sasuke yang terbaring di atas lantai. Sang lelaki pirang menarik kerahnya dan mengguncangkannya dengan putus asa.

"Sasuke," Naruto mengucap namanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Naruto," bisik si lelaki berambut hitam membalasnya.

Dan dengan nama di masing-masing bibir, mereka mulai bercinta. Pakaian mereka terkoyak, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menunggu detik berikut, bibir beradu bibir dan kulit. Rasanya kasar, penuh tuntutan, dan kotor. Tapi juga sangat menyegarkan di saat yang sama. Dalam setiap dorongan, jarak di antara mereka semakin mengecil. Dengan setiap desahan, kata-kata yang tak dapat terucap dapat tersalurkan. Dan dengan setiap ciuman, ketakutan yang mereka bagi segera menghilang.

Setelah seks bergelora semalaman dan juga persetubuhan yang intens, Sasuke mengambil telepon dan menelpon kantor Naruto, mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan datang selama seminggu penuh. Awalnya Naruto marah, tetapi saat Sasuke kembali ke kasur dan memeluknya, dia bahagia mendapati fakta bahwa setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia akan menghentikan rutinitasnya.

**.:OWARI:.**

**B's Review...**

Bukti bahwa hubungan jarak jauh butuh rasa saling percaya, karena tanpa itu, yang hancur adalah keduanya… Luckily, Naruto akhirnya bisa juga mematahkan rutinitasnya yang 'menghancurkan' itu.

**And yours? :)**


End file.
